


New Year's Eve: Bard's Story

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: New Year's Eve at the Black Arrow Inn [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Hot Single Bisexual Dads in Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard looks forward to the arrival of one of his favourite customers, and hopes that maybe, for the first time in a long while, he'll get that New Year's Kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve: Bard's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Countdown to Midnight Series!
> 
> Thank you to youarebeingshaggedbyarareparrot on tumblr for the idea (and also how dare you) and MagicMarker for being the best Beta a girl could ask for <3

To say that Bard was nervous was perhaps a bit of an understatement. He didn’t usually get nervous. He was famed for his cool head and flexible nature. Only the his children had ever managed to get his blood pressure above normal, and that was to be expected when your eldest took on the role of Mother at age fourteen. Especially now, with a reckless sixteen year-old and overly excitable eight year old, it was only a matter of time before they sent him to hospital. However, there was just something about New Year’s Eve that brought dread into his soul. Added to the fact that Galadriel and Sigrid had invited Thranduil, the stupidly gorgeous man who’d flirted with him four weeks ago, he was really starting to feel the pressure.

Thranduil might not even come in the end. They’d only flirted and he probably flirted with every barman he came across; but it had been a long time since anyone’d looked at Bard that way. He knew everyone here, and the tourists just weren’t that interested in greying barmen whose kids were running around all the time. It was hard to meet people when one daughter worked beside you whilst the other ran around the beer garden chasing fairies, and your son lurked in the corner bitterly doing his homework.

So if Thranduil showed up… well. Maybe if he was very, very lucky, he might just get a New Year’s Kiss…

“You all right Da?” asked Sigrid, as she helped him prep for the evening, putting up New Years Bunting and making sure anything vaguely valuable was stored away in the back. It was likely to be a busy night, and Bard was hopeful of turning round a huge profit, but there was no point in making money if things got damaged in the process.

“Yeah, just a bit anxious I guess. You sure we’ve got enough vodka?”

“You ordered a load in just last week Da, we’ve got more alcohol than anyone could ever drink. Even Bofur. And we’ve plenty of Dorwinion left over as well.” She added smugly

“Quiet you. He might not even come.”

“I have no idea who you’re talking about.” She smiled serenely

“You’ve been hanging out with Galadriel too much.”

“Heaven forbid.” Blanched Sigrid

“Do you think we’ve got enough staff on tonight…” Bard looked at the rota. Everyone who could make it was on duty, but Marge was in Newport visiting family, and Shailla was back home in Peckham for the holidays. Maybe he should have hired some temps for the evening?

“Da, it’s a small town. True, we run the best pub around, but there’s not likely to be a queue at the door. We’ve got Dagní and Éowyn which is basically the same as having a security team, Fíli and me are on the bar, plus you’re not giving yourself nearly enough credit as a manger! Don’t worry Da, it’s going to amazing.”

“And a Lock In is the best thing to have?”

“It’s tradition!” said Sigrid, indignantly. 

“What about Tilda and Bain?”

“Tilda’ll be in bed before anything really happens, and it’s not like we’re leaving her alone!”

“We live in a pub full of drunks.”

“Then don’t drink.” She shrugged “She’ll be fine. Dagní’ll be prowling around making sure everyone’s where they’re meant to be. She’s the contusion of an Ox and the stubbornness of one as well, plus she  _ adores  _ Tilda. She’ll make sure nothing happens to her.”

“And Bain?”

“Bain is sixteen. It’ll be better for him to be spending New Years here than anywhere else. Trust me.”

“Fine. Okay, gather the troops. Time for a briefing.”

“Aye, aye Captain.” She saluted sarcastically and Bard gathered his strength.

“Right Gang.” He said, once Sigrid had gathered the staff around the bar “We’re expecting everyone to arrive at about eight. Could be before then though. We stop serving food at seven when Bombur leaves, but there’ll be crisps, pork scratchings, all of that behind the counter. Don’t be afraid to kick people out for bad behaviour, I won’t things to go smoothly. We’ll be encouraging ‘make every other drink a soft one’, so don’t forget to advertise the mocktails and the J2Os and all that. Fíli” he said, addressing him “I’m putting you in charge of those.”

“Sure thing.” He smiled

“Dagní, you’re on the alcoholic cocktails. And both of you” he said sternly “no tricks. This isn’t Cocktail I don’t care if you _ can  _ do it, I’ve seen you  _ fail  _ at it too many times.”

“I take offence at that! I am awesome at those tricks.” Said Fíli holding a hand to his chest dramatically

“Well then you can pay for whatever you break.”

“He only breaks things when there’s a pretty face involved.” Smirked Dagní, glancing briefly at Sigrid. Bard cringed slightly. He didn’t know what had happened between his daughter and his barmen, but he really hoped it didn’t affect anything tonight. The last thing he needed was for the pair of them to get into a lovers-tiff.

“So what’s your excuse Dagní?” asked Éowyn, expertly deflecting attention from the Not-A-Couple.

“I don’t break things.”

“It’s when a puppy walks passed.” Said Fíli at the same time.

“Shut up.” Barked Dagní, “I’m not some stupid softie.”

“Puppies Dagní. Adorable little corgi puppies. Imagine them in tiny little santa hats.” Cooed Fíli, who loved teasing his cousin almost as much as he enjoyed teasing his brother. Dagní glared at him, but a small smiled played at her lips none the less.

“Éowyn and Sigrid, you’ll just, deal with what you’re given. I’ll be on hand as well, just; let’s just do our jobs.” Sighed Bard, doing his best to ignore the other two and pretend like this was a professional team he had before him.

Bard had been right and at about eight pm the pub began to fill with revellers, most he recognised, though it seemed the lure of the Sales had attracted a few newcomers.

“Large glass of Dorwinion.” Said a familiar voice and Bard smiled up at the handsome face of Thranduil Oropherion-Greenleaf. The man who had haunted his dreams for the past three weeks, the bastard.

“After the amount you had last time, I’m not sure that’s wise. You’ll drain me dry of the stuff.”

“All the more reason to order before you run out of stock.”

Bard chuckled and poured him a glass “I’m glad to see you came.”

“Well, how could I stay away from my favourite pub in the whole of the wales?”

“I think you mean the world.”

 

“Clearly you’ve never been to Scotland.”

“I went last year, couldn’t find a better pub.”

“I’ll have to show you around sometime then. Show you all the best places to stay.”

“I’d like that.”

“Then I guess you should come and find me later on and we can discuss it then.” He winked as he sauntered over to the corner where Galadriel and Gandalf were already seated, surveying the pub as though they were rulers of a kingdom.

“One Gin and Tonic, a virgin mojito, a small white wine and two Pints of your house ale.” Said Thranduil’s son, looking slightly haggard.

“Long drive?”

“Long drive with my Father, a pair of newlyweds and a broken CD Player. If it hadn’t been for my best mate, I’d be burying them in the side of the road right now. Oh, and I’ve also just found out that Galadriel is, in fact, Arwen’s grandmother.” He hesitated “Can you make that Gin and Tonic a double?”

“Sure thing.” He smiled as he went about pouring their drinks.

“Legolas!” cried a voice and Óin’s nephew, Gimli (if memory served correctly) pushed over to greet the lad “Glad you could make it!” he slapped the taller man on the back “Please you have to help me, Dad’s reminiscing about old times. It’s hell on fucking earth.”

Legolas chuckled “I’ll see what I can do to help. What are you drinking?”

“House Lager.”

“Add a pint of Lager to that.” Smiled Legolas fondly, and Bard complied.

“I’ll bring them over in a minute, save you having to carry them back through the crowds.”

“Thanks.” Sighed Legolas as he gripped tightly to Gimli’s arm and pulled him over towards their table

“That your fancy man then?” asked Éowyn, pulling a pint of Guinness for Bofur.

“Legolas? No, that’s his son.”

“Explains the resemblance, and no I meant Dorwinion over there with Gala’ and Gandy.” She nodded to where Legolas was heading towards.

“That’s Thranduil all right.”

“Handsome man. If you like that kind of thing.” She shrugged

“Well it’s a good thing I do.” He smiled, picking up a tray and placing their drinks on it. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a job to do.”

“Get in there Bowman.” She winked as she went about serving the next customer. It was already starting to get busy, and once again Bard hoped he’d hired enough staff for the evening. He’d hate to have to spend it all behind the bar and not get a chance to speak to Thranduil properly.

But alas, the night was just that. Busy. This meant that he would be turning over a pretty penny, and that could only be a good thing what with Bain starting college next year, but it didn’t exactly allow for a lot of fun. He also knew that he smelt of sweat, beer, and vodka-- none of which were exactly ideal for when trying to seduce a sophisticated man like Thranduil.

He’d also had to deal with the fall out of a punch up over someone getting a bit too handsy with his daughter. The bastard deserved what he got, but he was still slightly concerned about lawsuits to do with broken noses. Of course, it helped when the local police chief was a regular.

Still, he’d kept an eye on Thranduil the whole night, using every break he could to go and chat to him.

“So, I see you’re enjoying yourself?” he asked at around ten

“Best party I’ve been to in a while. I should do this more often.” Thranduil was standing just inside the patio that lead to the beer garden. The breeze was making his long hair sway gently, making him look even more ethereally beautiful than ever.

“I see you’ve lost our resident Statler and Waldorf?”

“There’s only so much sass a man can handle this late in the evening.”

“Oh? I thought you were usually the one dealing out the sass?”

“Usually. I’m better at giving it than taking it.” He winked and Bard felt himself drawing a little closer towards him. The innuendo was outrageous and ridiculous, yet for some reason it was working for him. The bastard.

“Oi, Bard. Stop your flirting. Your daughter wants to say goodnight.” Barked the unmistakeable voice of Dagní, carrying Tilda in her arms.

“Hi Tilly.” He smiled, taking her from Dagní, forgetting about Thranduil for a moment, even though he was standing right next to him. “You being a good girl up there?”

“I’ve painted all the walls pink and spilt jam on the carpet.” She beamed

“That’s my Little Monster.” He chuckled.

“Da, will you come up and read to me?” she asked, eyes wide

“I’m sorry Tilly, I’m working. It’s a busy night.”

“But you’re legally required to have frequent rest breaks. Even managers have to have breaks! They said so on the TV.”

 

“I know darling, but I can’t leave to go upstairs in case I’m needed. Maybe if you’re good Dagní’ll read one to you?” he threw her a pleading look and she rolled her eyes, which usually meant yes.

“Fine.” Sighed Tilda dramatically “But you owe me two stories tomorrow! And so does Sigrid.”

“Sure thing Cariad.” He smiled fondly placing a kiss to her head as he put her back down on the ground

“Off to bed now, come on. Say night night to Mr Thranduil as well.” Tilda looked at the man standing behind her da and let out a slight gasp of breath.

“Da,” she whispered “he looks like a princess.” Thranduil knelt down to be eye-level with her

“A lot of people say that, Miss Tilda, but I assure you I am not. I’ve been informed on more than one occasion that I’m an actual dragon. Especially before I’ve had coffee.”

Tilda giggled “Dragons are way way cooler anyway.” She nodded.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“Come on Tyke, Bed. Now.”

“Okay Dagní.” She sighed “Blwyddwyn Newydd Dda, Da. Happy New Year Mr, er, Mr Fran-Doo-All?” She called

“Blwyddwyn Newydd Dda, Cariad.” smiled her father waving

“Happy New Year Miss Tilda.” Grinned Thranduil “She’s truly delightful, you daughter.” he added fondly

“Aye, she’s a lively one.” Chuckled Bard “I’d apologise for her interruption, except I’m not very sorry at all.”

“Nor should you be.” He said, nostalgia washing over him “I remember Legolas at that age. He was so adventurous in spirit, yet so shy around strangers. I’m glad to see she’s so confident—especially given all she’s no doubt had to go through.”

“Yeah. She’s a good kid.”

“Da!” called Sigrid, sounding slightly distressed “Kind of need you over here, like, now.”

 

“Coming Sigrid! No rest for the wicked aye?”

“No, it would seem not.” Smiled Thranduil “I’ll let you get back to work,” he said, smartening Bard’s black work shirt and smoothing down the creases in a way far too gentle and familiar for how long they’d known each other. “Try not to get into any trouble.”

“I’ll try, but no promises.” He smirked and went back to work.

“You’re in there Bard.” Grinned Bofur, his hat lopsided and speech slightly slurred. Bard could tell he’d be scraping him off the floor come morning. Still, wouldn’t be the first time. And they were instigating a lock in later, it wasn’t like he could go out and do himself any harm on the streets.

“You know, I think I am.” He smiled and went about forcing a pint of water into Bofur’s hand.

“Ah come on, can’t you give your ol’ pal something a bit stronger?”

“Only once you’re downed that.”

With practiced ease, Bofur downed the pint of water in one gulp “House Lager please Lad.”

Bard rolled his eyes “It’ll catch up with you one day.”

“Not if a drink fast enough.” He winked and went back into the fray.

“You and Thranduil seem to be having a good time.” Smiled Fíli, ruefully

“Gossiping about your boss now?” he laughed

“Just saying.” He chuckled

“Hey, Fíli, couldn’t get me a top up could you?” asked an attractive brunette with pale skin and round brown eyes. He thought he recognised her as one of the Kim girls, but he couldn’t be certain, it had been a long time since she’d left.

“Sure thing Sam.” He grinned and began to mix her up a drink of some kind that contained a lot of juice and not much else. The looks she was giving him were hungry, and he was worried to see that Fíli was returning them. He’d probably have to do some damage control later on—though he hoped Sigrid wouldn’t see. His daughter held her emotions close to her chest, but that didn’t mean she was immune to heartbreak.

The night dredged on and on. The Durinson’s set was one of their best yet, feeding off of the drunken energy of the crowd, so as just before midnight everyone was truly in the party spirit. Someone had broken out party hats and silly glasses so as his usual sophisticated town bar resembled more of a Student’s Union Night Club, with people dancing to music that wasn’t playing. Bard’s eyes kept being drawn back to the clock on the wall, as he ticked down to midnight. People were already beginning to gather in the garden, where they’d have a great view of the firework display being put on by the town council.

Gandalf was responsible for organising the whole affair, deciding where the fireworks should go and the order they should go off in. However, Gandalf wasn’t the most reliable of people, and deemed it right every year to go and view the display from afar, which this year meant inside Bard’s pub, with a Gin and Tonic in one hand and his pipe in the other.

Bard wondered out there himself as midnight drew nearer and began to clear away the empty glasses scattered over the tables.

“It’s a good night for it.” Smiled Bard, looking up at the clear night sky.

“Ah, yes, Dale. Where it rains 300 days of the year and snows the other 64, but we can always guarantee a clear sky for New year’s Eve.” Smiled Gandalf, puffing on his pipe.

“If you say so Gandalf.” He laughed, taking away his empty glass.

“You watch out for that Thranduil, young Bowman.” Said Gandalf, raising a bushy eyebrow. “There’s more to him than meets the eye.”

“Is it really your place to say anything?”

“Yes. I’m old. I’m allowed to say what I think.” He smiled and went back to, blowing smoke rings into the night sky.

Bard thought on Gandalf’s words. From what he’d seen, Thranduil was the kind of man to tell it like it was, however there was something about him that made Bard eager to learn more. He’d not seen him for the last three hours though, and midnight was fast approaching.

“Okay everyone!” yelled Bofur from atop a table, wobbling slightly as he gripped a beam for balance. “Five minutes to midnight! Grab your loved ones or lust ones or a consensual stranger for your lucky midnight make out!” He threw his arms wide as if in invitation to be someone’s consensual stranger but toppled off the table instead to raucous applause. His cousin Bifur helped him to his feet, chastising him in heavily accented welsh.

Bard knew what he had to do. He would not go another New Year’s Eve without someone to kiss. He owed it to himself. He owed it to Kendra to move forward. He owed it to every Queer Man in Existence to grab Thranduil by the shoulders and kiss him senseless. He didn’t make the rules.

He searched for Thranduil, but somehow couldn’t find the man. He had to be somewhere, but where he just didn’t know. He did bump into Galadriel though, who was talking with a very beautiful half-Asian girl he assumed was her granddaughter.  “Gala’, have you seen Thranduil?”

“Thrandy is in the corner contemplating his life choices.” Smiled Galadriel, using her half empty wine glass to point in the vague direction of Thranduil. He looked so hunched up and small in the corner, a whiskey glass in his hand.

“Thanks Gala’.” He murmured

“Not a problem Bard. I’m afraid I need to find my husband. I left him somewhere. Probably. Arwen, where’s you Grandad?” she asked, swaying slightly on the spot

“Grandad Celeborn is at home, Granny. He’s got a cold, remember?”

“Ah yes of course. He won’t mind if I kiss someone else instead, will he?”

“Considering you’ve kissed Gandalf every year so far, I don’t think he’ll mind.” Said Arwen, raising an eyebrow by a fraction. Bard didn’t wait around to hear the Galadriel’s response, and headed over to where Thranduil was looking distinctly dishevelled.

“Thranduil, what’s wrong?”

“May have slightly overdone it.” He groaned, leaning back in his chair “I’m not as young as I once was.”

“Neither am I.”

“You’ve done a lot more than me though. Three kids, a rescued business, people who want to spend time with you. I just have an ability to drink a lot, a lot of wine. And I make money. I’m good at making money. I already had money but now, now I make money by making money. You know?”

“No you rich twat I don’t.”

“Yes well, you’re lucky.”

“I think you might want to get some sleep.”

“Not yet.” Said Thranduil, reaching up to cup his face with one hand “Need to stay awake until midnight. Need to kiss you. Don’t deserve to kiss you. Handsome. Good Father. Better man than me.”

“I doubt that.” He chuckled, returning the gesture

“TEN!” screamed the crowd around them

“Don’t know me. Not really. Flirting doesn’t count.” Sighed Thranduil

“NINE- EIGHT–SEVEN!”

“Flirting’s a good place to start though, and coming all the way from surrey to visit me in my pub.”

“SIX-FIVE-FOUR!”

“True.” Yawned Thranduil “I am very romantic and brave.”

“THREE-TWO!”

“I’m sure you are.” He smiled, and bent his head towards Thranduil’s

“ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

**Author's Note:**

> Welsh
> 
> Blwyddwyn Newydd Dda, Cariad - Happy New Year, Love


End file.
